These Bus Rides Home
by disappearcompletely
Summary: It's the beginning of a new school year, which means another year of riding the bus for Kagome. With awkward red haired sophomores, ill tempered bus drivers, and mysterious seat partners, who could ask for more?
1. Only The Beginning

**A/N: **

**So due to my impatience I have decided to take on another story which is probably a terrible decision on my part. Unfortunatley I just couldn't get this idea out of my head! So here we are! This will be a Chapter Stories Collection and I hope to be posting it once every week! This will be quite the challenge for me because I am not used to writing anything longer than 800 words so please bear with me if the first few chapters are relatively short!**

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**

**Hugs,**

**Disappearcompletely**

The first day of a new school year, daunting and nervousness abound, Kagome waited at the bus stop. On the corner of the street the shrine she lived in was located, across from the hoarders and creepy by polar woman who often pushed an old shopping cart down her street.

It was interesting...she would give it that.

Oddly, there wasn't anyone else at her stop and she could have sworn last year there had been a red haired freshman. Maybe he had moved...

Checking her watch she sighed, impatient for her transportation to arrive. If she had somehow missed the bus there would be hell to pay, she had gotten here 10 minutes early just in case! Due to many instances of walking 5 miles to school, Kagome always had to come at least a few minutes earlier.

To pass the time she checked her bags, and if she had grabbed her ID when she walked out the door.  
Everything seemed to be in ship shape...now all she had to do was actually get to school on time.  
Just as Kagome sighed heavily the telltale creak of her bus was heard around the corner and she smiled. So far so good she thought to herself.

Her bus driver who she had known for a few years was the same as always, old Mister Totosai was quite the character. Kagome stepped on the bus and giggled to herself as she remembered a day last year where the old man has harassed a poor freshman over the headphones he had on his ears. The big bright headphones were very obnoxious and of course her bus driver spent the entire drive to school grumbling and cursing over "Kids looking even more stupid nowadays…"

She got to the last step and smiled to a surly faced Mr. Totosai who in return checked her name of the roster and grumbled. "Morning Higurashi…good luck finding a seat." He pulled the doors closed and started the large vehicle.

Kagome's mouth dropped as she turned and saw the entire bus' capacity filled with teens, all of which she had been going to school with since middle school.

" Come on Higurashi, hurry it up." Totosai huffed.

The poor girl scanned the seats and found one at the very back of the bus, unfortunately it was taken. She groaned inwardly as she caught a glimpse of the hooded figure who she was heading towards; hopefully this guy wasn't a creeper…

Agonizingly slow, she pushed pass all the bags and kids who were still groggy from the drastic change of not waking up at 2:00 in the afternoon. Finally she reached the seat and sighed, tapping the hooded teen on the shoulder. He didn't turn around.

By this time the bus was moving and Totosai wasn't the safest diver on the road so she tapped him once more.

Time stood still as he finally looked up to her and suddenly she felt very small compared to this… boy? Man? Beautifully handsome demon? It was if her mind unplugged from its socket and she stood completely still.

Forcing herself to talk she stuttered out the question she had originally planned to ask him. "Um… uh is this seat taken?" Kagome cringed at the sound of her voice but tried to look at him without her knees buckling a little.

His eyes narrowed and he shook his head, returning to look out the window.

"HIGURASHI! SIT DOWN!" Totosai's voice came on the bus' speakers. If only she had sat down quick enough she wouldn't have tumbled to the floor as the bus stopped on its breaks and lurched forward to the stop sign. She shut her eyes and waited for the hard bus floor to make its print on her face.

Fortunately the floor never came as she felt a large tug on her wrist and suddenly out of nowhere she was sitting in her seat, as if she had never been jolted to the ground. She stiffened and turned to the only person who could have reached her, the mysterious honey eyed demon. He was fast...really fast. And thanks to him she wasn't he source of humiliation for all her class mates, which meant she was going to have to thank him later. Kagome didn't want to do it now; he'd probably had enough human contact for the day.

As the bus traveled down the suburban streets jostling her against him and giving her neck whiplash she wondered how was she going to talk to him? Let alone thank him for something she just assumed he did!

Ugh why did talking to strangers have to be so frustrating! Honestly, she thought herself to be quite good at starting a conversation but Kami did he make her tongue feel like a useless appendage!

Gathering her courage, Kagome decided this afternoon was the perfect time to ask...hopefully. All she needed to do was introduce herself, thank him, then maybe find a different seat so she never embarrased herself in his vicinity again...

Out of the window she saw her school approaching, swarms of teenagers huddling at its doors. Annoyingly the school didnt allowed the students to enter the building until 7:45, which happened to be 30 minutes after all the buses arrived.

With a jolt the bus stopped and before anyone could dash out the door and sprint to their awaiting friends, Totosai grabbed the speaker from the bus wall and yelled, " Ok you brats! Before I leave you mongrels I want you to know where your sitting now will be your permanent seat assignment...unless I say otherwise!"

Groans were heard and a few relieved sighs erupted from the bus, but Kagome on the other hand forced herself not to wimper as she realized she was going to spend the rest of the year...sitting next to Mr. Anti-social Hunk.

Everyone left the bus in a line and Kagome felt his stare, burning holes into the back of her head as she grudgingly stepped off her newest Hell.


	2. Meet the Friends

**A/N:**

**So here is Chapter 2! I have decided to post updates every Thursday so mark your calendars and keep a look out for updates! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Hugs,**

**Disappearcompletely**

After the bus mishap, Kagome was determined to have a normal first day of school…if that was possible. Outside she found her two best friends, Sango and Miroku. The incredibly athletic basketball player/ discus thrower held a nervous Miroku by the collar of his shirt. Miroku, who had the tendency to let his hand wander, most likely had been caught with his appendage closer than it should have been on her person.

"Getting into trouble again are we, Miroku?" Kagome asked, laughing at the spectacle they made.

"Unfortunately, it would seem so my dear Kagome. My beautiful Sango just doesn't understand how deep my love for her runs." He said suavely.

With a flaming blush, Sango raised her fist and growled, "I'll show you how deep my fist goes through your face, you creep!" Before Sango could swing, Kagome pulled Miroku away and placed her hands gently on Sango's shoulders." Whoa, not today girlie! It's only the first day of school, lets save the punching Miroku's face for next week."

Sango glared at him over Kagome's shoulder then huffed and crossed her arms. "If he wasn't such a pervert then I wouldn't have to."

The two girls left him standing in the dirt and headed towards the front door. "Ugh and I thought I might have been glad to get back to school!" Sango moaned.

"At least it's our last year here, and then we're free." Kagome added. Oh happy she was going to be when she finally let school and started college at Tokyo's School of the Arts. "But I guess I will miss this place…sort of." Kagome smiled, looking up at her incredibly tall friend.

"It's so unfair." Kagome wined.

Sango turned towards her and lifted an eyebrow "What's unfair?"

"You're so tall!" Kagome threw her hands into the air.

Sango busted into laughter and ruffed up her best friend's hair. "Kagome I'm only 5'9 and anyway, you're a year younger than me."

"That doesn't qualify as a midget though!" Kagome cried. The two girls looked at each other and laughed. Kagome sighed as she thought about the future. Soon enough they wouldn't be able to joke around and hang out as much as they were. Kagome would be heading off to the Art Academy and Sango, most likely, would be getting some kind of sports scholarship. It was sad to think their relationship won't survive the college life.

The school finally opened and the massive crowd of teenagers flowed into the doors. Kagome sighed as Sango went into "crowd mode" as she liked to call it. Sango pushed and yelled, causing poor freshman to fall to the ground.

They made their way into the school and found a seat on one off the cafeteria tables, waiting for the 1st period bell to ring. "Hey what do you have first period?" Sango asked.

Kagome reached into her backpack and found the slip of paper with her schedule. "Ugh… I have History. What about you?"

"Be glad you have history, I'm stuck with Coach Nakamura!" Sango grumbled. Coach Nakamura, the schools woman/man oddity, was one of the scariest faculty members in the whole school. Reining the school's athletic board and causing the emotional breakdown of many weak hearted athletes.

"But Mr. Watanabe hates me! I've spent 3 years just trying to get on his good side and you know what I get in return….detentions!" Kagome huffed in anger.

Sango laughed, "He probably hates you because you're smarter than him. I mean, you did skip a grade."

Before Kagome could respond a troubled Miroku sat down beside Sango. He promptly let his head drop onto the table and let out a muffled scream.

"What's up with you?" Sango asked. Kagome giggled and patted his head, "He probably found out her got Mrs. Kobayashi as his homeroom, Sango. He needs a little pity, don't you think?"

Sango laughed and looked at the hentai without any sympathy. "He probably deserves it. They're a perfect match I think."

Mrs. Kobayashi was the schools computer science teacher, and also the biggest cougar they had ever seen. A former widow, she hunted down any young thing with a heartbeat. This also included Miroku, who was her life's biggest conquest. On a daily bases Miroku was hunted down by the 48 year old woman.

"You don't understand! She is going to kill me this year; I have to see her every day now!" He sunk back down onto the table and sobbed loudly, attracting the attention from all the nearby students.

"Calm down you nitwit! Can't you just change your schedule?" Sango rebutted.

Miroku shot up out of his seat and ran towards the front office of the school. "Thank you Sango!" he yelled.

She sighed and smiled while a knowing Kagome wiggled her eyebrows at the dreamy teen. "So Miroku huh?" she hinted. Sango looked incredulously at her best friend and chuckled nervously. "Him? No way! How could I ever like a pervert like him?"

Soon enough the bell rung for first period and Sango said goodbye to Kagome before she could embarrass herself any further. Kagome laughed as she went to find her locker on the second floor.

She pushed on through the crowd and prayed that everything would go ok.


	3. Expectations and Confrontations

**Here is Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think in a review! Thanks!**

**Hugs, **

**Disappearcompletely**

Chapter 3: Expectations and Confrontations

Her day, despite its bad start, had thankfully gone as well as it could. The first day of school was never a cherished occasion...

Kagome and Sango walked outside to the bus pick up, where they waited for their transportation back home. Unfortunately, the two girls didn't ride the same bus. Sango waltzed out the doors, holding the straps if her backpack and gym bag on her shoulders." Besides having to put up with Miroku and Coach I would say this has been a pretty good day. What about you?" She looked at Kagome expectantly.

" It was ok. Honestly, going home is going to be the worst part." She grumbled.

" Why is that?" Sango asked.

Sighing deeply, Kagome threw her hands into the air. " I am stuck sitting next to this gorgeous guy, but he wants absolutely nothing to do with me. Not to mention I have to thank him for saving me from making a complete fool out of myself!" The teenager yelled exasperatedly.

Sango cringed and patted the younger girls back. " Don't stress too much over this, Ok? I'm sure this guy just had a case of the first morning of school blues."

Sango looked up and saw the worn out printed numbers of her bus and gave her best friend a quick hug. " Hey I gotta go but call me tonight, tell me how it all works out with this hunk!" She wiggled her eyebrows then sprinted off in her bus' direction.

" And so it begins..." Kagome took a deep breath and headed towards her own bus, crossing her fingers and praying. " Here goes nothing!"

Totosai grumbled as usual and huffed at the sight of the clumsy teenage girl. " Stay in your seat this time Higurashi, will yah?" He scowled.

Kagome turned towards the aisle and rolled her eyes. Why was Totosai always so grumpy? She thought.

The young woman looked to where her seat was and gulped, sitting in the seat was her mysterious demon friend. " More like stranger..." She said to herself.

" I swear Higurashi, if I have to tell you one more time to sit your backside in that seat, I will personally go to the administrators and they will give you one in detention!" The old demon yelled, his bug eyes bulging out of their sockets.

Kagome hurried down the row of teens. Many of their faces smirking in amusement at her expense. Finally she reached her seat and sat down, making sure to leave plenty of space between her and the demon.

Now his hood was down and she got a better look at his face. Two magenta stripes adorned his cheek bones, a pale crescent moon on his forehead labeled him of very high birth. Suddenly just as she wondered if his eyes were as good she had remembered from the morning, the very same burning amber orbs turned towards her. A scowl was barely contained on his face. " Can I help you,onna?"

He said monotonously, annoyance gleaming I his eyes.

Kagome straightened and shook her head vigorously. He turned back to the window without paying her any mind. The young woman nearly face palmed herself, that would have been the opportune moment to speak to him! Gathering all the dignity she had left, Kagome poked his arm and waited. He turned around slowly to her and let out a growl, " I do not deal with foolishness, girl."

Kagome clinched her jaw and tried to keep her anger contained at the man sitting before her. She hadn't realize what a jerk he really was!

" It's not foolish!" She huffed and continued. " I was going to thank you for this morning, you know, for catching me. You saved me a lot of embarrassment." She smiled as best as she could at the condescending look he was giving her. " Plus, I thought since we are stuck together for the rest of the year, we could be friends. I mean, it would be nice to have someone to talk-" She was cutoff by his baritone voice.

" I have no wish to spend my time talking with someone like you, wench." He turned back once again to the window and pretended to not notice her shocked cerulean blue eyes burn with anger.

" Listen buddy, I had no intention of ever talking to someone as rude as you! But I guess I was wrong!" She growled impressively and turned back to stare at the back of the seat I front of her. How had she not realized what a jerk this guy was?! She just started a conversation with the guy, not ask him his blood type!

How am I going to survive this year? She thought desperately.


End file.
